Film wprowadzający
„'Film wprowadzający'” (ang. Cinematic Trailer) – pierwszy krótkometrażowy film animowany, stworzony przez Blizzard Entertainment. Jego premiera miała miejsce 7 listopada 2014 roku. Opis Streszczenie Film rozpoczyna się krótką opowieścią o Overwatch oraz o jej dokonaniach. W tym czasie, w muzeum poświęconemu organizacji Overwatch, dwóch chłopców - Timmy i Brian, ogląda eksponaty. Młodszy z nich ciągle opowiada o ulubionych bohaterach, a starszy ignoruje opowieści brata i niechętnie przechadza się po muzeum. Timmy nie przejmując się bratem, kontynuuje zabawę, kiedy z góry przez szybę wpadają Winston i Trupia Wdowa, a po krótkiej chwili pojawili się również Żniwiarz i Smuga. Między bohaterami a przestępcami nawiązała się walka. Celem agentów Szponu była rękawica Pięściarza, a byli agenci Overwatch próbowali ich powstrzymać. Brian i Timmy również pomogli herosom, co ostatecznie zmusiło agentów Szponu do ucieczki. Winston ruszył za nimi, a Smuga przed przystąpieniem do pościgu powiedziała młodzieńcom, że przydaliby się im nowi bohaterowie. Transkrypt Transkrypt filmu animowanego [Ukazanie zdjęcia sił rosyjskich walczących przeciwko Omnikom, w pobliżu Moskwy.] : Głos w tle: Konflikt. [Przejście na zdjęcie bombardowanego przez myśliwce Rio de Janeiro, a następnie przejście na australijskie okręty strzelające w ogromnego Omnika, nad Zatoką Jacksona.] : Głos w tle: Kiedy świat balansuje na krawędzi anarchii… [Przejście na zdjęcie grupy punków walczących z policją, przed Wieżą Eiffla.] : Głos w tle: Pojawia się nowa nadzieja. [Przejście na zdjęcie żołnierzy Overwatch niosących flagę, z Gabrielem Reyesem na przedzie.] : Głos w tle: Elitarna, międzynarodowa grupa specjalna,… [Przejście na zdjęcie agentów Overwatch walczących z przeciwnikami znajdującymi się poza ekranem. Genji stoi na przedzie, trzymając swój Smoczy Miecz. Fara, która znajduje się w tyle, aktywuje Salwę.] : Głos w tle: …której celem jest zakończenie wojny… [Przejście na zdjęcie Jacka Morrisona wyprowadzającego chłopczyka ze zniszczonego miasta.] : Głos w tle: …i przywrócenie wolności wszystkim narodom. [Przejście na zdjęcie kilku bohaterów, w tym Smugę, Winstona, Łaskę, Torbjörna, Reinhardta, McCree, Genjiego, Zenyatty, Bastiona i Lúcio. Kilkoro nieznanych postaci również znajduje się na zdjęciu.] : Głos w tle: Overwatch. Żołnierze, naukowcy, awanturnicy, odmieńcy. [Przejście na kolejne zdjęcie agentów Overwatch, walczących z przeciwnikami zza ekranu. Na zdjęciu można zauważyć Smugę, Winstona, Łaskę i Reinhardta.] : Głos w tle: Strażnicy, którzy przez lata bronili globalnego pokoju. [Przejście na zdjęcie Winstona, McCree, Genjiego, Łaski, Torbjörna, Smugi i Reinhardt, którzy wpatrują się w punkt poza ekranem.] : Głos w tle: Dzięki ich oddaniu świat się odrodził. [Przejście na zdjęcie statuy salutującego Jacka Morrisona.] : Głos w tle: Zaś dziś, mimo że ich praca dobiegła końca, wzniosłe ideały wolności i równości, nigdy nie zostaną zapomniane. [Oddalenie, by pokazać, że zdjęcia były wyświetlane na hologramie w muzeum. Brian i Timmy oglądają zdjęcia, dopóki nie ma cięcia na logo Overwatch.] : Timmy: Ale to było super! W tej bitwie mieli Rezonatora, no tego z rakietami na klacie. [imituje dźwięki pocisku] [Słowa „Blizzard Entertainment Presents” („Blizzard Entertainment Przedstawia”) pojawiają się na hologramie.] [Cięcie na widok na muzeum, w którym eksponatami są najróżniejsze zbroje oraz bronie należące niegdyś do agentów Overwatch.] : Timmy: A ty kogo lubisz najbardziej? Ja Fuzjonatora. Albo nie nie, Smugę! [Cięcie z powrotem na Briana i Timmiego, znajdujących się już daleko od hologramu, który oglądali.] : Timmy: Tak, Smugę! Jest taka „Hejka mały, kawaleria przybyła!”. [imituje dźwięk Pistoletów Pulsacyjnych Smugi] [Cięcie na Smugę strzelającą ze swoich Pistoletów Pulsacyjnych, następnie powrót do Briana i Timmiego. Brian wzdycha i odchodzi. Timmy robi kwaśną minę, ale zauważa coś, co go zainteresowało.] : Timmy: To rękawica Pięściarza! Rajuniu, podobno potrafił sam rozwalić wieżowiec. [Timmy podbieguje do Briana, który zignorował eksponat.] : Timmy: A pamiętasz, jak walczyli, Winston go pokonał i wtedy zrobił „Pierwotny cios!”? [Cięcie na Winstona, który wymachuje pięścią, następnie powrót do Briana i Timmiego.] : Brian: [wzdycha] Tak masz tylko w holofilmach. Wiadomo, że Overwatch zamknięto. Teraz większość to najemnicy. [Brian odchodzi. Timmy udaje, że strzela w Briana. Podłoże zaczyna się trząść. Timmy, myśląc, że to przez niego, patrzy z niedowierzaniem na swoje ręce, kiedy podłoże znowu zaczyna się trząść.] [Timmy spogląda w górę, by zauważyć Winstona i Trupią Wdowę spadających przez szybę w muzeum. Trupia Wdowa od razu używa Kotwiczki i przyciąga się na podest, a następnie zaczyna strzelać w Winstona swoim Pocałunkiem Wdowy.] [Winston wskakuje pomiędzy dzieciakami a Trupią Wdowe i blokuje jej strzały.] : Winston: To, wystawa się podoba? [ponownie otrzymuje strzały, warczy] Dobra, koniec zabawy, schowajcie się. [Timmy stoi oszołomiony. Brian ciągnie go za sobą.] : Brian: No dalej, szybko! [Winston zaczyna biegnąć w stronę Trupiej Wdowy, lecz Żniwiarz pojawia się obok niego i zaczyna strzelać swoimi Piekielnymi Strzelbami, rozpraszając Winstona.] [Trupia Wdowa nakierowuje swoją lunetę na rękawicę Pięściarza. Słowa „Objectif Identifé” („Obiekt Zidentyfikowany”) pojawiają się obok.] : Trupia Wdowa: Ha. Tu jesteś. [Smuga mignęła do Trupiej Wdowy.] : Smuga: Psst. Co tam robisz? [Trupia Wdowa odskakuje z podestu, strzelając w Smugę. Smuga unika pocisków mignięciami oraz odpowiada wystrzałem ze swoich Pistoletów Pulsacyjnych. Winston walczy ze Żniwiarzem, kiedy Brian i Timmy uciekają, by uniknąć ognia. Smuga chowa się za osłoną.] : Smuga: Winston! [Smuga mignęła w dłoń Winstona, który wyrzucił ją w stronę Trupiej Wdowy. Wtedy Smuga zaczyna strzelać we Wdowę i Żniwiarza. Żniwiarz wyciąga nową parę strzelb.] : Żniwiarz: Giń. [Cięcie do pokoju monitoringu, gdzie ochroniarz gra w „Hearthstone”, nie zauważając walki.] [Cięcie z powrotem na walkę. Żniwiarz tworzy czarną chmurę dymu wokół siebie i rozpoczyna Wirującą Śmierć. Smuga próbuje dobiec do niego, ale zauważa, że wyczerpała wszystkie ładunki Mignięcia i chowa się za jednym z eksponatów. Kiedy jej akcelerator czasowy stracił swą moc, zauważyła, że Brian i Timmy również postanowili się tu ukryć.] : Smuga: Eee… bez obaw chłopcy, kawaleria przybyła. [Timmy złapał dech i spojrzał ucieszony na Briana.] [Winston próbuje zaatakować Żniwiarza, który przyjmuje Postać Upiora. Winston upada na ziemię, a jego okulary ześlizgują się z niego. Smuga dogląda z ukrycia.] : Smuga: No wielkoludzie, wstawaj. [Trupia Wdowa rozwala szklaną budkę wokół rękawicy Pięściarza, powodując alarm. Brian i Timmy zauważają to.] : Timmy: [wzdycha] O nie. [Żniwiarz pojawia się za Winstonem, kierując swoje strzelby w jego stronę. Patrzy pod siebie i rozdeptuje okulary Winstona. Winston uaktywnia Pierwotny Szał i uderza Żniwiarza.] [Trupia Wdowa, która miała właśnie wziąć rękawicę, odwraca się, by strzelać w stronę Winstona. Akcelerator czasowy Smugi odnowił się, a ta wraca do walki.] : Smuga: Tak! [Brian kładzie swoją rękę na barku Timmiego.] : Brian: Zostań tu. [Smuga strzela w Żniwiarza, kiedy Winston skacze na niego. Trupia Wdowa strzela w ich obu, a potem odwraca się, by zauważyć, że rękawica Pięściarza zniknęła. Przesunięcie kamery w dół na Briana chowającego się i trzymającego rękawicę.] [Winston przygniótł Żniwiarza do ziemi, ale ten przybrał Postać Upiora i wymsknął się z rąk Winstona.] [Trupia Wdowa idzie powoli przed siebie, rozglądając się. Timmy chwilowo wyłania się z ukrycia.] : Timmy: Uwaga! [Trupia Wdowa odwraca się w stronę Timmiego.] : Brian: Hej! [Brian uderza Trupią Wdowę rękawicą, tworząc ogromną falę uderzeniową, która odrzuca Trupią Wdowę i Briana. Rękawica zniszczyła się i spadła z jego ręki.] [Trupia Wdowa wstaje, by strzelić do Briana, ale Winston wskoczył przed nią, a Smuga wykopała jej karabin z rąk. Następnie łapie go i strzela nim w stronę Trupiej Wdowy.] [Trupia Wdowa używa swojej Kotwiczki, by uciec przez dziurę w dachu. Żniwiarz chwyta się jej i wyrzuca kilka granatów w stronę Smugi i Winstona. Winston skacze w ich stronę, ale Smuga zatrzymuje się i odwraca w stronę chłopców. Brian daje jej rękawicę, mimo że ta rozwaliła się. Smuga uśmiecha się.] : Smuga: Wiecie… przydaliby nam się nowi bohaterowie. [Smuga salutuje chłopakom, odstawia rękawicę na swoje zniszczone już miejsce, a potem miga przez dziurę w szybie w pogoni za resztą. Brian i Timmy wpatrują się w dziurę.] : Timmy: Tak! Ale to było ekstra! [Hologram ponownie się włącza, tym razem za plecami chłopców, pokazując zdjęcie bohaterów. Cięcie na logo Overwatch.] Postacie Ciekawostki * Film posiada kilka niespójności, które są związane z faktem, że został on wydany przed premierą gry, kiedy to jeszcze wszystkie wątki nie były do końca zarysowane. * W filmie pojawia się wiele bohaterów, którzy w przyszłości mają szansę ukazać się w grze. Zobacz też Kategoria:Filmy animowane en:Cinematic Trailer